Não Posso Evitar Me Apaixonar Por Você
by Tathy Guitton
Summary: Fic traduzida. One-shot R/H. Repostagem.


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Can't Help Falling in Love with You © EiSeL

Não Posso Evitar Me Apaixonar por Você© Tathy Guitton

Copyright © Set/2005

Hermione Granger estava deitada em um cobertor na areia de uma praia, o vento quente soprando seus cabelos que se soltavam do rabo-de-cavalo.

"Mione! O que você está fazendo?" gritou Ron Weasley de dentro da água "Nós estamos na praia! Larga esse maldito livro!"

Hermione olhou para cima e sorriu. "Mas eu acabei de chegar na melhor parte!" protestou ela.

"Ah! Vem pra cá! Você pode ler mais tarde!"

"Eu não quero entrar na água!" ela gritou para ele enquanto marcava a página.

"Você não veio para a praia pra ler, Mione! E depois, um pouco de água não faz mal para ninguém!" ele disse um pouco antes de ser derrubado e arrastado por uma onda.

Hermione riu e se sentou. "Tem certeza?"

Ron sorriu, correu para onde ela estava sentada, e se inclinou, de modo que agora ele estava a seis centímetros do rosto dela. "Por favor, entra na água!"

Hermione mostrou a língua e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Não."

"Então você não me deixa escolha." Ele colocou um braço por volta da cintura dela, a colocou sobre seus ombros e se levantou.

"Ah! Me coloca no chão!" esperneou ela.

"Não, você vai para a água!" disse ele correndo para o mar e a colocando sentada no raso.

"Ron, está gelada!"

"Que nada, você se acostuma daqui a algum tempo!" disse ele enquanto jogava água nela. Hermione se engasgou mas jogou água nele, em momentos eles estavam em uma guerra de água. Hermione correu até ele, e quando o alcançou pulou nas costas dele, que cambaleou um pouco antes de cair de bunda na areia. Hermione caiu no colo dele à três centímetros do rosto dele.

Ele sorriu, e se deitou na areia, os braços atrás da cabeça. "Eu estou com fome."

"Eu também." Disse Hermione saindo do colo dele e se sentando ao seu lado.

"Tudo bem, vamos comer alguma coisa!" Ron se levantou, esticou a mão e ajudou Hermione a se levantar. Eles voltaram para o cobertor, se secaram e arrumaram suas coisas. Hermione colocou suas sandálias de dedo e eles foram embora.

"OW!" gritou Ron largando o cobertor, sentando em cima dele e pegando seu pé para ver gotas de sangue. Hermione se ajoelhou do lado dele e o examinou. "Eu cortei meu pé numa porcaria de concha do mar!"

"Viu, isso é o que você ganha por não usar sapatos." Ela disse antes de se levantar, esticando uma mão para ajudar Ron, que não largou da mão dela depois. Hermione olhou para ele e ele sorriu.

"Tudo bem, hora de comer!" disse ele a levanto de volta para a calçada.

"Se você diz." Disse Ron parecendo um pouco verde, enquanto andava para se sentar em uma mesa de pique-nique.

Hermione se sentou ao lado dele. "Então, o que você quer fazer agora?"

"Alguma coisa mais devagar."

Hermione riu. "Tudo bem, vamos andar no, hum... na roda gigante."

"É aquela roda grande com aquelas luzes, bem ali." Ron olhou cepticamente para ela. "Ah, vamos lá. Você vai gostar desse."

"Foi isso que você disse obre o último...e o antes do ultimo...e o antes do antes do ultimo...e o antes desse também."

"Eu prometo que esse é devagar." Ela se levantou e pegou a mão dele para ele se levantar. "Só confia em mim, Ron!"

"Tudo bem!" Ron deixou Hermione o puxar pela mão até a Roda Gigante. Eles entraram e se sentaram.

Eles puxaram a barra de segurança e Hermione tinha certeza que Ron estava apavorado. Então ela se virou de lado, colocou as mãos no ombro de Ron e começou a sacudi-lo. "Ron! Relaxa!" Ron fez que sim com a cabeça com o brinquedo fez um barulho para começar. Ele se abraçou mas depois percebeu que não ia ficar mais rápido do que estava. "Viu?" perguntou Hermione.

"É. Tanto faz." Disse Ron relaxando um pouco mais e colocando um braço em volta do ombro de Hermione.

"Você estava com medo e sabe disso."

"Eu não estava com medo, exatamente."

"Você estava apavorado!"

"Estava nada!"

"Na verdade, estava sim."

"Ótimo."

Hermione se virou e olhou para as luzes do parque que brilhavam no escuro. O cheiro de algodão doce e cachorro-quente pairando na noite. Uma fraca brisa de verão soprava e Hermione inconscientemente se encostou a Ron.

Ron olhou para baixo e sorriu. "Mione?"

Ela se desencostou um pouco dele para poder olhá-lo "Sim?"

"Posso te beijar?"

Hermione corou, riu, e concordou com a cabeça.

Ron se inclinou até seus narizes tocarem. Hermione fechou os olhos e Ron colocou as mãos na bochecha dela. Ele se inclinou mais e capturou os lábios dela com um beijo.

Começou devagar, mas depois eles se beijaram com mais urgência. Hermione estava segurando atrás da cabeça de Ron e pressionando seus lábios nos dele mais forte.

De repente, o brinquedo parou. "Tudo bem, vocês dois pombinhos apaixonados, hora de sair." Disse o homem operando a Roda Gigante.

Hermione se separou de Ron, corou e saiu do brinquedo, com Ron logo atrás. Quando eles não podiam mais serem ouvidos Hermione falou. "Isso foi tão constrangedor."

Ron deu de ombro. "Eu achei um pouco engraçado."

"É bom ver que você está se sentindo melhor."

Ron colocou um braço em volta do ombro dela, a puxou para mais perto dele, e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Bom, você vai aprender uma lição de paciência." Disse Ron enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo.

"Me diz!"

"Eu já te disse. É uma surpresa."

"Eu odeio não saber das coisas!"

"É, eu meio que percebi."

"Idiota." Hermione empurrou a cabeça dele para o lado e riu.

"Merlin, mulher! Eu estou tentando dirigir!"

Hermione cruzou os braços. "Desde quando você dirige, de qualquer jeito?"

Ron sorriu. "Bom, tenho certeza que você se lembra do incidente do segundo ano..."

"Ron, aquele carro estava enfeitiçado para voar. Este é um carro totalmente livre de magia. E além disso, você voou com o carro do teu pai direto para o Salgueiro Lutador!"

"Ninguém nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, vai?"

"Provavelmente não."

"Entendo." Ron virou em uma estrada de terra que dava no pé de uma montanha. Eles entraram no meio de umas arvores e Ron desligou o carro. Ele saiu, deu a volta para o lado de Hermione e abriu a porta para ela. Hermione sorriu com o gesto e saiu do carro. Ron foi até o porta malas e tirou um par de cobertores e uma cesta de picnic. Colocou os cobertores sobre os ombros e pegou a mão de Hermione.

"Para onde vamos agora?" perguntou Hermione.

"Vamos para o topo da montanha. Não muito longe. Talvez dez minutos subindo."

"Tudo bem." Ron sorriu e começou a caminhar. Quando eles chegaram no topo, eles foram surpreendidos por um largo campo de grama circulado por um céu vermelho, laranja e árvores amarelas. "Wow."

"Eu achei que você ia gostar." Disse Ron sorrindo. Ele andou uns 20 metros enquanto Hermione ainda olhava a vista. "Aqui está bom?"

Hermione saiu de seu transe e andou até ele. "Está ótimo!"

Ron começou a esticar um dos cobertores no chão. Ele se sentou e olhou para Hermione. "Você está permitida a vir e se sentar, você sabe."

Hermione sorriu, se sentou do lado dele, e o beijou na bochecha. "O que tem na cesta?"

Ron sorriu. "Ah, só algumas necessidades..." Ron abriu a cesta que estava cheia de cerveja amanteigada e doce.

Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Só você."

As próximas horas foram gastas falando de amigos, escola e outras coisas.

"Ainda acho que quando você bateu no Malfoy foi brilhante." Disse ele antes de colocar um sapo de chocolate na boca.

"Eu teria feito mais se você não tivesse me parado."

Ron sorriu. "Aposto que teria."

Hermione sorriu e se deitou, olhando para as cores do céu. "Hmm. Isto é lindo!"

"É mesmo!" disse Ron se deitando ao lado dela.

Sem nenhum aviso, Hermione o beijou gentilmente na bochecha e o caminho até a boca dele. "Obrigada" beijo "por" beijo "me" beijo "trazer" beijo "aqui."

Ron colocou seus braços em volta dela e os rolou. "Disponha."

Ele começou a lhe dar pequenos beijos. Seus lábios percorrendo o pescoço dela e ele desabotoou os primeiros botões da blusa dela enquanto ia beijando cada parte da pele dela que ia aparecendo.

Ron não fez nenhum movimento para transformar o beijo em algo mais do que um beijo. Ela suspirou sabendo que podia confiar nele.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Ron saiu de cima dela e a puxou para mais perto dele. Ele puxou um cobertor por cima deles.

"Eu falei com Harry e Gina outro dia."

"Sério? E o que eles falaram?"

"Gina vai ter um bebê."

"Eles já sabem se vai ser menino ou menina?"

"Vai ser uma menininha."

Ron passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Hermione. "Quando tivermos filhos, vou querer ter um menino e uma menina."

"Quando tivermos filhos?" perguntou Hermione radiante.

Ron corou. "Eu...Eu...hum..."

"Tudo bem, Ron. Isso também parece uma boa idéia para mim." Disse ela enquanto abraçava ela e eles adormeceram um nos braços dos outros sob as estrelas.

Hermione saiu da cozinha e riu. "Bom, primeiro, você tem que colocar a fita no vídeo."

"Hey, não me culpe...Eu não estou acostumado à essas coisas estranhas de trouxas."

"Bom, pode se acostumar." Hermione colocou a pipoca na mesa de centro. "Me dá a fita."

Ron, relutantemente, a entregou a fita. Hermione andou até o vídeo e colocou a fita. Depois ela voltou para o sofá e se acomodou do lado de Ron. Ron olhou para a TV. "É isso o que os trouxas fazem para se divertirem?"

"Eu tenho que ligar primeiro." Disse Hermione pegando o controle e ligando a TV. Ron fez uma cara de quem estava estranhando. "Quer dizer que o Harry nunca explicou isso para você?"

Ron pegou o controle remoto e o examinou. "Não."

"Bom, este é o controle. Quando você aperta um botão, uma onda de coisinhas invisíveis sai daqui direto para a TV."

Ron concordou com a cabeça. "Igual à varinha."

"É. Nunca tinha pensado nisso assim."

Ron sorriu. "É! Dez pontos para Ron porque você nunca pensou em algo que eu pensei!" gritou Ron enquanto pegava uma pipoca, jogava pro ar e pegava com a boca.

Hermione riu. "Você é muito besta. Sabia disso?"

"Um besta sexy!" Disse Ron com um sorriso de lado. Hermione sorriu e se encostou nele. "Então, o que vamos assistir?"

"Titanic! É história, aventura, e romance em um único filme!"

Ron olhou para ela e suspirou. "uma vez traça de livro, sempre traça de livro."

Hermione apenas o ignorou e se sentou mais perto dele. "Fica quieto e aproveita o filme."

Eles sentaram e assistiram ao filme em silêncio. Quando acabou, eles continuaram sentados assistindo os créditos.

"Bom, isso não foi deprimente?" perguntou Ron.

"Deprimente? Foi lindo!" protestou Hermione.

"Eu acho que foi deprimente."

"Foi lindo."

"Deprimente."

"Lindo."

"Deprimente!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Ron! O filme foi lindo!" disse Hermione pegando um travesseiro e jogando nele. Ron olhou para ela, depois pegou outro travesseiro, e jogou nela de volta. Hermione começou a bater na cabeça dele com o travesseiro e em segundos ele estava no chão. Ela se sentou em cima dele, para ele não fugir.

Ron estava deitado em baixo dela, rindo. "Mione, sai de cima de mim!"

"Não!"

Ron grunhiu em frustração e finalmente rolou ficando em cima dela. Ron ainda estava rindo um pouco mais parou quando viu aquele olhar nos olhos dela – aquele olhar que só podia significar uma coisa. Antes dele poder fazer qualquer coisa, Hermione se inclinou, colocando seus dedos no cabelo dele, e pressionando seus lábios contra os dele.

Não tinha nada de tímido no beijo. Era cheio de paixão, desejo e urgência.

Ron se recuperou rápido e depressa estava passando a língua pelo lábios inferior dela, pedindo passagem. Hermione abriu a boca desejosa. Era uma batalha de dominância. A língua dele contra a dela a massageando sensualmente. Ele parou o beijo e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, onde ele começou a sugar gentilmente. Ele procurou pela bainha da blusa dela e devagar levou as mãos até os peitos dela.

Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno gemido. "Ron, faz amor comigo." Sussurrou ela.

Ron olhou para cima. "Você tem certeza?"

Hermione concordou com a cabeça furiosamente. Ron a pegou no colo. Ele subiu as escadas, sem quebrar o beijo. Quando ele chegou no topo, ele parou o beijo e ela começou a lhe beijar o rosto. "Qual é o seu quarto?"

A respiração de Hermione era ofegante. "A terceira porta a esquerda."

Ele não perdeu tempo chegando lá. Ele empurrou a porta, entrou, a fechou e a trancou. A carregou até a cama dela e a colocou deitada gentilmente. Ele tirou a camisa que caiu em algum lugar no chão. Ele se deitou em cima dela de novo e ela prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a ereção dele sobre a sua coxa. Ele massageou os seios dele sob o sutiã.

Hermione procurou para baixo e seus dedos acharam o botão da calça de Ron. Ela o abriu e puxou o zíper, e sem querer encostou no pênis dele, fazendo Ron gemer. Ele puxou o jeans dela, e lambeu o pescoço dela.

Hermione tremeu enquanto a língua dele descia para o seu peito coberto. Ron procurou pelas costas dela, desabotoou o sutiã, e olhou para ela. Hermione de repente se deu conta de como estava exposta e corou, um pouco tímida.

"Não fique envergonhada." Disse Ron. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dela "Você é linda, Hermione."

Hermione não pode evitar rir e Ron sorriu em resposta antes de beijá-la de novo. Os dedos dele passeando do lado dela até o núcleo dela.

"Meu Deus." Sussurrou Hermione fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Os dedos dele trabalhando sob a fenda dela e ela tremia a cada carinho. Não demorou muito até ela chegar ao êxtase. "Ron, eu preciso de você, agora."

Ron tirou sua cueca e calcinha de Hermione. Ele se deitou de novo colocando uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela. Ele olhou para ela – ela estava tremendo. "Com medo?"

Hermione engoliu em seco. "Apavorada."

"Nós não temos que fazer isso." Disse Ron, mesmo seu corpo estando gritando o contrário.

"Não. Eu quero."

Ron concordou com a cabeça. "Se você precisar parar, é só Dizer, tudo bem?" Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. "Segura em mim." Disse Ron e Hermione enrolou seus braços nele rapidamente.

Ron a beijou suavemente na testa. "Pronta?"

Hermione fechou os olhos e o apertou com força. "Hmmm"

Ron acariciou a bochecha dela e devagar começou a entrar nela. Hermione gemeu quando ele quebrou a barreira dela. "Você está bem?"

Lágrimas apareciam nos cantos dos olhos fechados dela. "Sim. Eu-eu estou bem. Só me dê-me dê um segundo." Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes. "Tudo bem, tô pronta agora." Ron a beijou e começou a penetrá-la devagar.

Não demorou muito para a dor de Hermione desaparecer. Ela passou as pernas pela cintura dele e o puxou com força. Ron entendeu isso como um sinal para continuar. Ele começou a ir mais rápido e achou um ritmo. Hermione levantou o quadril na direção dele, fazendo os dois gemerem. "Oh Deus, Ron!"

A voz dela o estava deixando louco. Ele não podia agüentar por mais muito tempo, e julgando pelo jeito que ela gemia, nem ela. A mão dele achou o seio dela e começou a massageá-la. Hermione gemeu alto quando chegou no clímax, trazendo Ron logo atrás dela.

Ron saiu de cima dela, e deitou olhando para o teto, procurando por ar. Ele olhou para Hermione que ainda estava ofegante. "Está com frio?"

Hermione olhou para ele, os olhos ainda cheios de desejo, tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e sorriu. "Você está brincando?"

Ron sorriu. Depois deitou lá em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Hermione deitou direto e passou uma mão pelo peito suado dele. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e começou a sentir sono. "Eu acho que eu te amo." Disse ela sonolenta.

Ron estava praticamente entusiasmado. "Você acha?" ele sentiu ela fazer que sim com a cabeça contra o peito dele. "O que faz você pensar assim?"

"Eu não sei. Não posso evitar."

Ron sorriu. "Eu também te amo."

"Ótimo." Disse Hermione aconchegando a cabeça na volta do pescoço dele. Ron a envolveu num abraço e a beijou na testa antes de pegarem no sono.


End file.
